


"Hello, again."

by ALeigh30



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous MC, Can be read as both M! or F! Byleth, Can be read as reader insert - Freeform, Claude's actual name, F/M, M/M, Other, Some inspo from F! Byleth S Support, post end of game, spoilers probably, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeigh30/pseuds/ALeigh30
Summary: Claude has been hiding something and it catches up to him."Why didn't you tell me?"
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	"Hello, again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Thanks for clicking! ^-^ I'm new to FE3H, but I fell hard for our Deer Boy Claude. I hope you enjoy this short drabble-thingy!
> 
> If my tags are unclear, I wrote this with no specific MC, preferring to leave it up to you the reader. They/Them pronouns are used throughout; Read it as M!Byleth, F!Byleth, NB!Byleth, Reader insert, etc. (Also, if there's a better way to tag this, let me know! I have no problem updating/changing tags.)
> 
> Tag "Claude's actual name" in reference to [this tweet of screencaps](https://twitter.com/MoPlaysPoke/status/1241227230824378369) about a translation from a Nintendo DREAM article.
> 
> Thanks for your attention! I hope you enjoy! ^-^

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

Claude sighed, running his fingers through his hair, something he only did when he was nervous. "I wanted to. I really, _really_ wanted to. But you have to understand, it was for your safety. As well as mine."

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’ve seen you change the odds of a fight in moments. It’s one of the many things I admire about you.” His face softened. “That said, I would be remiss in my duties if I put you at unnecessary risk.”

They shook their head, eyes closed against the tears. They refused to cry in front of him. Claude reached out, hoping to provide them some comfort, but they flinched away from him and pretended not to see the hurt cross his face.

"I'm sorry," he offered, and it sounded sincere, but was it really? “I didn’t mean for you to find out this way.”

Doubt came upon them like waves crashing against the shore. How many of their stolen glances, soft touches, quiet moments… Were they all just an act? A means to an end? They made a promise after the war, a promise that spoke volumes. A promise of a united Fódlan, a new world of acceptance and future as bright as the sun. _“I love you. With everything that I am.”_ he had said. They scoffed. Fool! Just another pawn in the master tactician's game.

"I--" they started, hating the weakness in their voice. "I need to know." They took a breath, steeling themselves against a fear greater than that of battle. They looked into his eyes. "Was any of it real?"

Silence.

_‘Dammit.’_

“Of course--”

“Why did you hesitate?!” they yelled, tears finally breaking free and streaming down their face.

“I…” He glanced away, faltering under their gaze. “I don’t know.”

They laughed, a sharp, humorless, bitter sound. “You don’t know.” They chided, all venom. “Dare I say checkmate to the charismatic Prince of Almyra? Have you run out of moves in this game of yours?”

Claude snapped his attention back to them, eyes hardened by the callousness of their words. “It was never a game with you! I meant everything I said back then, and I mean it even more now!” He stepped forward, taking their hands tightly, not leaving room for them to run away. “I love you. I love you so much that I could not bear for you to carry this without me by your side. I had to secure my place and make it safe for me. For you. For us.”

They wrenched a hand from his grasp and brought it across his face. They stood in stunned silence save only the sounds of the birds and quiet tears.

“How dare you!” They growled, crying in earnest now. Claude looked into their eyes once more. “We made a promise, Claude! You and I! _Together_!” They brought their left hand to his cheek, the symbol of their promise glinting in the fading sun. He closed his eyes, relaxing into their touch.

“How dare you,” they continued, softer and quieter this time. “How dare you carry this alone under the guise of chivalry. Do you not trust me to help you carry your burdens?”

“I trust you with my life.” he replied swiftly, looking into their eyes once more. “But this…” he shook his head. “This was personal. Something I had to get squared away before I could make good on our promise.” He sighed and reached up to wipe away their tears. “It seems silly now…”

A soft smile crossed their face. “You should have told me.”

“I know. And I am truly, truly sorry.” He brought their left hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on the ring he placed there a lifetime ago.

“I know.” They tilted his head up slightly and brought their lips together, putting all their love, worries, and hope into a kiss. It wasn’t long before they broke apart, but not away, keeping their foreheads together. “Please don’t hide from me again.” They spoke softly. “I couldn’t bear it.”

“Never again. I swear on my life.” Claude replied, his words ghosting over their lips, then stealing another kiss. He stepped away from them, smiling that mischievous smile that was both frustrating and endearing, depending on the day. 

“Let me try this again.” He shifted his weight from side to side and let out a breath. When he looked back into their eyes, his profile took on a more noble air, and he bowed deeply toward them. Upon straightening, he spoke with the lyrical pride of a leader and future king.

“Greetings. I am Prince Khalid von Riegan, and it is my honor to welcome you to Almyra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Maki who previewed this and came up with the title. <3
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Let me know your thoughts below or on twitter, @amirah_leigh.


End file.
